


[Podfic] Centuries of Nerve

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] Embers series - what_alchemy [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sherlock's a real boy, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hang the miracle - can John Watson survive another round of Sherlock Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Centuries of Nerve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Centuries of Nerve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402281) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Length: 1:29:40  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/73q0yods3b93h6s/Centuries+of+Nerve+-+what_alchemy.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/centuries-of-nerve-what-alchemy) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/centuries-of-nerve) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [When You Wish Upon Falling Debris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRYPU3jJfJY) \- Bear McCreary (Eureka Soundtrack)


End file.
